Remembering
by Donna Rose
Summary: She had painted the blue box, as well as she could remember it, on to the wall. Lightly running her hand over it, she smiled. "Don't worry, I'll remember." The 11th Doctor meets Luna. Oneshot.


_A/N The credit for this is wacky. I came up with the relation of 11 to Luna, and then someone on tumblr came up with the relationship that Luna was 11's companion and this was born. I want soooo badly to credit this lovely tumblr-er, but I can't remember their URL! So if you're reading this, I greatly apologize, review with your URL and I will credit you ASAP._

* * *

Luna walked from her brightly-colored eccentric house, opening and shutting the door in careful softness, not wanting to disturb the Pigmy Blibbering Humdingers that supposedly resided in the small bird-house-like structure that her father built.

"Sorry." She whispered gently towards the small house, tip-toeing in exaggerated steps until she reached the end of her porch. Swinging her large, purple net (Purple, besides being her favorite color, attracted the Plimpys she was fishing for.), she hummed a soft tune her Mother used to sing, she walked towards the small creek.

When she finally reached it, she sat down on a large grey rock and sat the net in the shallow part of the creek, letting the rushing water push it around, and gazed unfocused-ly towards the large forest that sat, quite picturesque, on the other side of the creek. Continuing to hum, she lifted the purple net to find it empty.

"That's strange.." She said, to the air. "They usually like the purple." Putting the net back in to the gurgling water, swinging her feet.

"Do they now?" A man said to her right. Instead of jumping, or being frightened, she simply nodded her head, shrugging slightly.

"Yes, they do..but perhaps it's a more orange kind of day." She said, now inclining her head towards the man and taking in his appearance. The man was tall, gangly and strangely handsome. He had a square-set jaw, funny over-hang fringe, and smaller green eyes looking glazing towards her. Clad in a tweed jacket, braces and a bright red bow-tie. Perched atop his head was a rectangular hat that Luna was not familiar with.

"Might I ask what you're fishing for?" He asked. She noted that his accent was British.

"Gulping Plimpies." She said, not explaining. Sometimes she elaborated on the creatures she mentioned, and others felt so obvious to her that explaining them felt redundant.

"Oh." He said simply. "Why are you fishing for them?" The man asked. Luna shifted slightly.

"Well," She paused to lift up the net, but finding it empty she let it sink back in to the water. "I'm not really fishing for them." Luna finished bluntly.

"Then what are you doing?" The man pushed, striding closer to Luna.

"Well, I tell my father I'm going fishing...but I really come here to think about mum, I suppose. I think she comes here to think about me, sometimes..." The young girl slid off in to one of her pauses others thought so odd and uncomfortable.

"Ah. I come here sometimes, too." Said the man with the rectangle hat, sitting down next to Luna.

"Who do you think about?" She asked bluntly, swishing her purple net in the clear water.

"Oh, lots of people...my planet...my friends, my family..." He trailed off. Luna, noticing the man said 'My planet' questioned him.

"Your planet?" She asked, looking up towards him with slight wonder.

"Gallifrey." The man said, sighing. A far away, almost haunted look overcame the man's vibrant green eyes.

"What happened to it?" She questioned further, still gazing at him. She herself was not stunned that the man was not from earth, but was very curious as to how the man came to be on earth.

"Hm?" The man said, snapping back in to reality. "Oh." His eyes received a saddened look. "It burned." The man sighed pensively.

"Was it a pack of Heliopaths?" The man looked slightly taken aback at the young girl, who, didn't gasp or seem surprised, nor even offer her condolences. She, in strange innocent way, seemed to understand his pain.

"No.." He laughed slightly at the girl's inquiry. "What are Heliopaths, then?"

"Heliopaths? They're big fiery spirits that burn everything they touch. My dad told me about them...he did a report in the Quibbler." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So what was it then?"

"Something far worse then the Heliopaths...the Daleks. Evil creatures that only know hate." The man sighed again.

"They sound like You-Know-Who." Luna said simply.

"No, I don't know who." The man laughed.

"Oh." Luna said. "You-Know-Who is an evil wizard. He wants to kill a friend of mine. He's really mean, I think he might have been infected by an Amarum at a young age. They turn people bitter."

"Oh. I hope your friend is safe." The man offered. He looked on for moment, then turned back to Luna. "Well, I'd better being going. I'm done remembering."

"No, you're not." Said Luna. She gave a small smile. "I always remember mum...you should always remember Gallifrey." She silently lifted up her still empty purple net, shook it to dry it, and swung it under her arm to carry.

"You're right. I'll remember if you do." Said the man. He strode of in to the trees, where Luna saw a large blue box. She waved at the man, who, after walking in to the box, waved back. She watched the blue box disappear.

After the war, Luna returned home to her bedroom, where she spotted a flash of blue on her wall. She smiled and paused to look at it.

She had painted the blue box, as well as she could remember it, on to the wall. Lightly running her hand over it, she remembered all the people who died in the war. "Don't worry." She whispered, "I'll remember."

* * *

_A/N Also, ignore the fact this turned about about 5,000 mroe depressing than I originally planned. Review please! =D_


End file.
